


A Big Plus

by OverSupport



Series: Overwatch - Fluff and Jokes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pun, Fluff, Gen, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverSupport/pseuds/OverSupport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's trapped in a Swiss base.  Mercy tries to convince them her home country is good.  Soldier: 76 has something to contribute.<br/>Inspired by: http://blizzard.reactor.cc/post/2670536</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Plus

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit longer than the last one. Also, feel free to leave joke ideas or pic links in the comments. I need more ideas. Especially ones not centering on Mercy. I seem to be having a problem with that.  
> Edit: Fixed so it didn't show up as part 3 (I had an abandoned draft of something else as part 2 for some reason)  
> Also, if any of you guys know who the OP of the comic is, please leave a comment. I'm only able to find them on some Russian Blizz forum.  
> Edit: Stumbled on this cringy writing looking back on this account, fixed some of it just for the hell of it. It's sort of mid-level trash now.

At a small outpost in Sweden, well separated from the base that Reyes blew up, the newly reformed Overwatch was facing their most difficult challenge yet: Cold weather.

The A/C system was completely dismantled when the team had arrived, probably by some scavengers looking for materials to make Omnics. Considering the town they were in, Reinhardt felt it was quite appropriate to say that it was "cold as Hel" in there.

So everyone huddled in a small break room with the fewest windows in the base. Something looked almost surreal about the gathering. Pharah was in her full armor for the heat of its jet engines, McCree’s variety of ponchos had turned into blankets, and Hana sat directly in front a tiny portable heater as she tapped away on her phone. Others were a bit more prepared, like Mei, who finally got to make use of her overly-bulky coat. And then there were some who were just adjusted to the cold, like Zarya in her usual tank top. This also included Doctor Ziegler, who felt just fine in a sweater and sweatpants.

“So… Why the 씨발 would you want to live here?” Hana sounded thoroughly fed up. Not a surprise, as the few jackets she had seemed to be just for style. Mercy, however, couldn’t see how anyone wouldn’t want to live here.

“Well,” she replied, “Once you’re used to the cold, the weather isn’t a problem-”

A mumble sounded from across the room. “I’m sure as hell not used to it!”. Angela glared at Lucio and he quieted quickly.

“The landscape is beautiful, great economy, low poverty rate…” She went on praising her country until someone interrupted her.

“Personally, I’d say the flag is a big plus.”

Jack walked out of the room before he had to face the aftermath. Everyone realized what he had said when Angela snorted with laughter. McCree chuckled quietly while Lena started laughing her ass off. When he finally got the pun, Reinhardt’s booming laugh could be heard well outside of the base. Hana stared blankly forwards for a few seconds, then grabbed her pistol and walked out of the room. Lucio ran after her.


End file.
